


Green Eyed Arrow

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [19]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Jealous Oliver, Love, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver isn’t usually the jealous type, so why is he sitting at his desk pouting about something that shouldn’t bother him nearly as much as it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Arrow

Oliver sat at his desk watching as his wife spoke animatedly on the phone to her cousin, their eleven month old son on her lap. He could hear Chloe telling Lois how Ethan had said his first word earlier that day. He pressed his lips together and did his best not to sigh.

Oliver knew he shouldn’t be upset. It was completely irrational. So Ethan had said ‘mama’ first. It didn’t mean he loved him less than Chloe. Between Queen Industries and Green Arrow Oliver was home a lot less than he liked even if he was home everyday for dinner and bedtime.

Chloe however spent most of the day with Ethan, so it was understandable that their son would say her name first. Oliver just wished it didn’t make him jealous of his own wife. He loved Chloe, more than he thought it was possible to love another person and until Ethan came along he could say with a quiet certainty that Chloe was everything to him. But now their family was everything to him. 

Oliver tapped the pen against his desk briefly before letting it fall the sound of his son’s laughter reaching his ears and making him glass up. He was tugging at Chloe’s hair as she smiled, phone still against her ear. Half a smile pulled at his lips at the sight of them together, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly at her cousin’s words. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure Aunt Lois is definitely on his top list of things to learn how to say,” she joked as she felt a heavy gaze on her. She turned her eyes falling on her husband and spotting him attempting to hide his pouting at his desk as he watched them. “Hey Lo, listen I’ve gotta feed Ethan again and then get him ready for bed, but I’ll give you a call tomorrow okay?”

Lois huffed at being cut off, but she just nodded her head even though her cousin couldn’t see her, “Okay, fine but I expect a phone call.” She stated leaning forward at her desk.

Chloe chuckled lightly. “Will do. Talk to you later.” She waited for her cousin to say goodbye before disconnecting the call. She put the phone down carefully on the coffee table and shifted Ethan in her arms as she stood. Chloe knew Oliver well enough by now to know that he was upset and while she was excited about Ethan saying his first word she did feel bad that it hurt Oliver’s feelings in the process.

She smiled as she walked over to Oliver, “Who’s that baby? Is that daddy?” She asked softly while pressing a kiss to Ethan’s cheek.

Oliver grinned at the excited noise his son made as the infant reached for him. He lifted the 9-month-old from his mother’s arms and let him stand on his legs. “Hey buddy, were you hanging out with mommy and talking to Auntie Lois?” He asked and Ethan just laughed and made a loud noise.

He bounced his son on his lap as he glanced over at Chloe lifting a brow at the look on her face. “What’s up?” He asked.

Chloe shifted and slid onto the corner of his desk, “I could ask you the same thing. You okay Hero?” She asked softly, concern crossing her face.

Oliver studied her face for a minute before looking back at Ethan and nodding. “Yeah, fine.”

“Ollie,” Chloe said a hint of warning in her tone. She didn’t want him to tell her what he thought she wanted to hear. She wanted him to tell her the truth. They didn’t lie to each other.

Oliver sighed and shrugged as he continued bouncing Ethan on his lap not able to look at Chloe as he spoke. “I guess I’m just a little bummed that he said ‘Mama’ first. I know it’s stupid,” he said quickly not wanting Chloe to think he was upset at her or anything.

“You know I’m always worried about being a good dad and—well I just wonder if maybe I’m not present enough. Between work and patrol and team stuff I’m gone a lot. What if he thinks me being gone so much is because I don’t care or I’m preoccupied and he thinks I don’t love him as much as you.” Oliver explained softly. “I worry that maybe I’m not that great of a dad…it’s not like I have that much to go on. I mean my dad was amazing, but I’ve always been such a screw up.” He said quietly.

Chloe’s heart clenched at Oliver’s words. She had no idea him being upset went this deep. She’d just thought he was being his usual pouty self and now  _she_  felt bad. “Ollie,” her words were soft, “Ethan loves you. He is so excited every time he sees you.” She told him with a small smile.

“You’re an amazing dad and the best husband a girl could ask for. You mean everything to both of us.” Chloe replied matter-of-factly. “I’m going to tell you something.” She paused and shifted on the desk her gaze meeting her husbands. “Ethan did say ‘Mama’ today. But he wasn’t talking to me he called his bottle ‘Mama’.” She said with a shake of her head.

Oliver blinked, “What?” He asked confused. “But you were so excited.”

Chloe nodded as she ran her hand down their son’s back as he bounced in Oliver’s lap. “Well yeah, he said his first word. That’s pretty exciting no matter what it is Hero.” She laughed softly. “It also means our kid is gonna be super smart. Just over 90 percent of babies day ‘Dada’ first because it’s easier for them to form the ‘Da’ sound than the ‘Ma’ sound. But our kid is already advanced.” She teased.

Oliver laughed softly and shook his head, his expression softening as he glanced at his wife. “You’re pretty amazing Sidekick, did you know that?” he asked with a grin.

Chloe’s face brightened, “I did, but I never get tired of hearing you tell me.” She teased. 

Oliver shifted forward tilting his head up and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled back he grinned. “Thanks,” he said softly before tilting his head towards the hallway. “Come on, let’s go put this smartypants to bed and then you and I can celebrate.” He said as he stood.

Chloe smirked. “I’m definitely up for a little celebrating. Lead the way Hero.”

Oliver just shook his head and grinned He supposed his son saying ‘Mama’ wasn’t such a terrible thing after all. 


End file.
